


Who Do You Think You Are?

by omnisan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: If you like stale memes and quick reads, do I have the fic for you!(The title was going to be something different, something a little more obvious, but I have to maintain a sense of mystery, draw the readers in, come on now)





	Who Do You Think You Are?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfayfay72x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/gifts).



“Three…two…one…fight!” 

Scout ran off ahead of everyone else to literally scout the area for his teammates, and also to try and take Blu team's intel. He turned around for a brief moment to yell at Sniper.

“Yo, Snipes! Hit or miss, huh!?” 

Scout chuckled at his joke only he thought he would understand, but quickly returned to reality when Sniper headshotted the Blu Soldier running at him. 

Medic's medi gun gave Scout a feel-good sensation for the moment as he passed from teammate to teammate. 

“I guess they never miss, ja?” 

Scout kept running, wondering where and how Medic picked up on his jokes, his memes. In a trance-like state, Scout passed through the Blu base to secure the Intel, but he didn't get far. Part of him knew that it was too quiet and void of Blus for it to be normal.

“Yo, chucklenuts!” The Blu Scout stared him down with and evil smirk from his height advantage position. “I bet your boyfriend doesn't even kiss you!” 

Red Scout was about to lose his mind. He started running for the Blu Scout, “That's not even how it goes!” 

All thoughts about securing the intel was now lost and left to the rest of the team, because Scout was going to kill Blue Scout no matter what now.

**Author's Note:**

> (psst Faith, I think you owe me something now (Shep & Garrus bowling (you promised)))


End file.
